You Turned Her Against Me
by HermioneSkywalker
Summary: I was only trying to protect her. I loved her more than anything. Why couldn't she see that? Now I have nothing.
1. Padme's Arrival

"The separatists have been taken care of, my master." I said to the image of Lord Sidious.

"It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy." He drawled with pleasure. "Send the message to the ship of the Trade Federation. All driod units must shut down immediately." He ordered.

"Very good, my Lord." I said in agreement. His image faded and I heard one of the computers beeping and buzzing on the desk. I looked at it and it showed a large speeder flying toward the landing platform. I reached out with the Force to check who it was and knew immediately.

Padme. What is she doing here? I ran out to meet here and quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"I saw your ship." I said, pulling away. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan…told me terrible things," she said, breathing heavily and holding onto my arms for support. I stiffened at the sound of Obi-Wan's name.

"What things?" I asked, trying to keep the anger at bay.

"He said you've turned to the Dark Side…that you…killed younglings!" she breathed, shaking her magnificent head.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." I explained. It was the truth. Obi-Wan told her everything just so she could betray me. She won't. She loves me. She's my wife and mother of my child.

"He cares about us."

"Us…" I repeated slowly.

"He knows…. He wants to help you." She said with desperation.

I don't need help. Ecspecially not from Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Anakin…. all I want is your love." She said softly, looking at me intently with her beautiful brown eyes.

Why only love, Padme? I can give you so much more.

"Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that." I said, hoping that would make her understand why I had done everything that I had done.

"At what cost?" she snapped. "You're a good person, don't do this!"

"I won't loose you the way I lost my mother." I said quietly. That's why I turned to the Dark Side. For Padme's life. "I have become more powerful then any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you. To protect you." I explained thoroughly, my voice becoming angry off its own accord.

"Come away with me," she pleaded, putting her soft hands on both sides of my face. "Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind, while we still can!"

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I have brought peace to the Republic. I'm more powerful than the Chancellor—I—I can overthrow him!" I said loudly, the wonderful idea coming out before I had even thought of it. "And together you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be!"

As I was talking, Padme had backed away from with fear and disbelief evident on her lovely face. No, Padme, don't be afraid of me…

"I don't believe what believe what I'm hearing…" she said slowly. "Obi-Wan was right. You've _changed_."

I could feel the hate coursing through my veins as she said Obi-Wan's name yet again. "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!" I ordered.

"I don't know you anymore…" she sobbed, and I was crushed to see her eyes welling up. "Anakin…you're breaking my heart…" I stared down at her in confusion and anger. I was trying to save her! I was doing this for her! Why was she doing this? Obi Wan was poisoning her thoughts, making me into the enemy. I was not breaking her heart. She was mistaken. I love her. I would never hurt her. "You're going down a path I can't follow!"

"Because of Obi-Wan?" I asked, feeling his presence with the Force. He was standing on top of the steps to the ship.

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do!" I did it for you, Padme. All for you! "Stop, stop now, come back!" she begged. "I love you!"

I glared back at her. No you don't. "**_LIAR_**!" I yelled in her face, my voice full of anger and pain. I felt my heart shattering into pieces. Padme, how could you do this to me? To us?

"NO!" she cried, acting like she just noticed Obi-Wan.

"YOU ARE WITH HIM! YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO KILL ME!" I yelled. I lost control of my anger and brought the Force to her neck to strangle her.

"Let her go, Anakin." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Anakin," whispered pleadingly.

"Let. Her. Go."

I released my grasp on Padme and she fell to the ground, uncouncious. With the Force, I felt that she was still alive. I felt a moments relief. We can still be together…

I turned my glare to my former master. Just one more thing left.

**A/N**: Did it suck? Tell me what you think.


	2. Lost

_This ain't nothin' but bull shit._

If I could have been given a chance to predict how this fight would have turned out, I would not have guessed that Obi-Wan and I would be hanging on to a fallen bridge, clinging to it for dear life.

The lava river roared in my ears, my blood pounded through my body, my rage fueling me to climb closer to Obi-Wan,clashingmy lightsaber with his.

He seemed to become momentarily distracted, looking down the river warily. Suddenly he sprang off the bridge, catching hold of a long cord. With a grunt, I followed suit. I flew through the air toward him, our blades clashing with the usual loud CRACK.

Obi-Wan gave up and jumped down to a fallen ledge floating in the river, protected by it's own shield.

I remained on the now tipping and creakingbridge, almost going down the lava-fall with it. As it fell horizontally, I ran along it, and at the end, with a tremendous leap, landed safely on a small droid, protected with a simalar shield across from Obi-Wan.

_This will end now. _

He took a deep breath and slammed his lightsaber down, only to be blocked by me. In whirl of bright blue light, our blades clashed. The Dark Side surrounded me like a cage, making me feel more powerful than ever--invincible.

Both of uslet outa grunt, lowering our blades. We knew eachother to well. We had sparred together more times than either of us could count. I knew his fighting style. He knew mine.

"I've failed you, Anakin..." He really dared to speak at a time like this? "I've failed you." He nodded in an almost sad way as he spoke.

"I should have known the Jedi were taking over!" I blurted out angrily.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is EVIL!"

You don't know _anything _about evil, damn you.

"From my point of view, THE JEDI ARE EVIL!"

It's all their fault this happened.

"THEN YOU ARE LOST!" He yelled back.

For a few seconds, Obi-Wan and I simply stared at eachother. He looked at me, hisface so full of some unreadable emotion. The same emotion I had seen in Padme's face only minutes ago. Fear.

As her sweet face filtered into my clouded mind, my rage soared. He tried to take her from me...

"This is the end for you, my Master." I snarled in a vicious growl.

Obi-Wan took several deep breaths, hesitantly lifting his lightsaber. Jumping off the driod, I twisted through the hot air and landed at the edge of his platform, only barely remaining steady and blocking an attack from Obi-Wan. With all the strength I could muster and from the Dark Side, I attacked and blocked. Our blades end up in a locked position. I glared at him over the bright light, pushing his blade back. His eyes darted to the side and he unexpectedly leaped off the platform and I madea desperate swipe at his legs and missed. I looked up as he landed on the bank of the lava river.

"It's over, Anakin!" he shouted, probably thinking I couldn't reach him. "I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!" I yelled back menacingly.

"...Don't try it!" he said more quietly after a moment's pause.

With a roar, I leaped off the platform and soared through the air. As I fell close to Obi-Wan, a searing pain cut through my arm and legs. I screamed as I felt those limbs disattatch from my body and I slid down the back, stopping short of falling in the lava river by a quick grasp of rocks with my metal hand.

The heat burned my skin, my heart pounded a thousand light-years in my ears; my vision blurring, I could barely make out Obi-Wan's profile. My rage grew; even my eyes were burning.

"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!"he cried out, sounding like he was crying. "IT WAS SAID THAT YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH, NOT_ JOIN THEM_! Bring balance to the Force...not leave it in darkness!" he turned around, bending over to pick up my fallen lightsaber, ignoring my painful cries.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled so loudly I thought my throat would tear. I desperately tried to pull myself up with my only remaing limb, tipping over to the side.

Obi-Wan turned around, staring at me, tears flooding his eyes.

"You were my brother,Anakin...I loved you."

_What a load of shit._

The fire touched my skin. I screamed as I had never screamed before. It crawled up my mangled body, burning away my skin and hair.

Still, I pulled myself up a centimeter or two. I only barely noticed him walk away. Then it hit me.

_Padme._

Her usually overwhelming Force signature was dangerously dim. Obi-Wan was going to her.

_No, no, only I can save her..._

Channeling the blinding pain into strength, I pulled myself, groaning and gasping. My blurred thoughts filtered over to her, at what she said, thought of me now. What I had turned into.

_Now look where it got you, smartass._

But she would forgive him.

..Wouldn't she?

That didn't matter. Just the fact that she was alive fueled me foward, pulling me up. Padme was enough. Enough to keep going. If she wasn't there, than I would very well stay right here, letting what was left of my body to burn.

But she was alive. Only barely.

My sences came to, and I could register the buzzing of a motor. And that all too familier presence.

"Your majesty, this way!" I recognized the voice of a clone.

_Master..._

"There he is!" Their voices were now much closer. "...He's still alive...get a medical capture immediatly!"

"Yes, sir, right away, sir!"

Now completely exhasted from my effort, I rolled over onto my back. Consiousness slipped away as my Master's gnarled face swam into my vision.

* * *

What must have been hours later, I lay in a dark hospital on a cold, hard medical bed. Med-driodstapped and stabbed me with long needles, making me yell out.

In my mind, I held onto a shred of Padme's Force signature, which was still dimming horribly. I closed my eyes, ignoring everything around me.

_Padme... I love you, Padme, please hold on...I'll change Padme, I swear..._

My thoughts were cut short as I opened my eyes. A large, black mask was being lowered onto my face. The lenses blinked red and blinking filled my ears. My breath came in wheezes as it came to a stop. I couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, a rush of air came to my lungs, and I felt a little relief. Mechanical breathing and heartbeats echoed through the helmet.

The bed rose up. When it finally came to a standing position, I lifted my head up wieghed down by the heavy helmet. I clenched and unclenched my hands, remembering what it was like when I had gotten my first metal arm. Now I had two. Along with metal legs.

"Lord Vader...can you hear me?" Palpatine's voice spoke hesitantly from my side.

For a moment, I did not answer. Could he even hear me? With a huge effort, I opened my mouth.

"Yes, Master..." The deadly drawl of my voice through the voice box frightened even me. But I had a more imortant matter to attend to. "Where is Padme? Is she safe..." My voice caught in my throat as he looked away. "Is she alright?"

"It seems in your anger, you...killed her."

"I..I couldn't have...She was alive, I FELT IT!" I roared. I spanned out my sences, picking up on everything, but...she...no...she's not...she can't be..

The room shook around me. I yanked my arms out of their restraints, clumsily walking forward, growling in despair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: What? I got bored. Please review.**


End file.
